smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next day was the final event...the 500 Relay Yard Dash. Weakling was preparing to get ready when his team confronted him about the event. "Ok, team, this is it," Weakling prepped them, "The final event. The scores of this game are tied, and whoever wins this event is the winner!" "I thought Papa discussed zis in his announcement," Felipe reminded. "He did," Weakling confirmed, "But...to me...this isn't about winning...this is about proving to everyone that I can be as strong as them. I want them to see what I'm capable of. You guys understand, right?" His team members looked at each other. Then, Britze looked at him and smiled, "Yes...we do. And...we'll be able to help you win this..." Weakling shared her smile and blushed, "Y-yea...I knew you guys would...hehe!" When the time of the event came, each of the teams chose six of their members to compete with them for the relay race. When Brainy chose six of his team members, they noticed his nose being a little different. "Uh, Brainy?" Greedy pointed to it, "What's wrong with your nose?" "Oh," Brainy noticed it, "It's...just a little cream for a rash. Don't try to rub it in." Brainy chuckled to himself as the members joined him. "Why'd you ask, Greedy?" Painter asked him. "I dunno," Greedy shrugged, "The stuff on his nose looked...delicious for some reason." "Oh, frere," Painter muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. When the three teams of seven showed up, each of them lined up at their marks, with the team captains at the end. Eccentric, Glacia, and Bash were the first ones to go. "On your marks, Smurfs," Papa reminded them, before they got ready to run, "Get set..." The runners were determined, "Go!" When Papa blew the whistle, the two teams dashed off. Each team member would cheer for their respected member as they ran to pass the baton to their member. "Hey," Bash called to Eccentric and Glacia, "I can't believe you guys are on separate teams! Aren't you supposed to be in love?" "Why would you..." Glacia looked over and Eccentric, smiled at him lovingly, and slowed down. Eccentric did the same. Bash chuckled and ran from them. The two then realized Bash tricked them and ran faster. Bash was the first to pass to Felipe, which Eccentric passing to Jokey, and Glacia passing to Tracker. Once they got the baton, the three took off to their next team member. Each member kept passing each other until they passed the baton. While Brainy, Hefty, and Weakling were waiting for their teammate to pass the baton, Weakling looked over at Brainy, "Hey...it is such a huge honor to compete in these games! I feel like a true Smurf!" "Yea..." Brainy agreed, "If you weren't cheating!" "What?!" Weakling widened his eyes, "What are you talking about?!" "You used an elixir from Papa Smurf's laboratory to make yourself strong!" Brainy explained, "And when Papa finds out, you're gonna be in BIG trouble!" "Brainy, leave the guy alone!" Hefty called him off. "But, he already knows!" Weakling told him. "...What?" Brainy widened his eyes. Before Weakling had time to explain, Eska, Grouchy, and Clumsy were coming up. They passed their batons and headed towards the finish line. Weakling ran as fast as he could. "If you're gonna play the cheat game, Weakling, so am I!" Brainy concluded, "Then, I'll show all the Smurfs the true weakling you are!" With those words, he left Weakling in the dust. Weakling tried to run really fast, but he could feel his legs giving out. However, the cheers from his teammates said otherwise. "Go, Weakling!" "You can do this, bro!" "We believe in you, Mousier!" Their confidence in him made him stronger and he dashed towards the finish line. He managed to catch up to Hefty and passed him, seeing him giving Weakling a thumbs up. He also managed to pass Brainy a little, but the latter wouldn't let himself be passed by. When he had the chance, Brainy tried to push Weakling out of the way, but Weakling struggled to be in the lead. In the end, it was a photo finish. Previous Next Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story